pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kitten Book
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1967 Disney Film, "The Jungle Book." Cast *Mowgli - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Baloo - Little John (Robin Hood (1973)) *Bagheera - Robin Hood (1973) *Kaa - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood (1973)) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood (1973)) *King Louie - Sid (Ice Age) *Flunkey Monkey - Scrat (Ice Age) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy the Vultures - ??? *Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) *Hathi Jr. - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Neera (Dinosaur) *Akela - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) *The Wolf Cubs - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur) *Baby Mowgli - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Shanti - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Bander-Log Monkeys - ??? Movie Used *The Jungle Book (1967) Movie/TV Show Clips *Oliver & Company (1988) *Robin Hood (1973) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Contiental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley (1994) *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysteries Island (1997) *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus (1998) *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Fireflies (2006) *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Aristocats (1970) Chapters *The Kitten Book Part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) *The Kitten Book Part 2 - The Legend of Oliver *The Kitten Book Part 3 - Meeting at the Rock *The Kitten Book Part 4 - Trouble at the Treetops *The Kitten Book Part 5 - The Dawn Patrol/"Manny's March" *The Kitten Book Part 6 - Inspection *The Kitten Book Part 7 - Robin Hood and Oliver's Argument *The Kitten Book Part 8 - Oliver Meets Little John *The Kitten Book Part 9 - "The Bare Necessities" *The Kitten Book Part 10 - Oliver is Kidnapped by the Monkeys *The Kitten Book Part 11 - Oliver Meets Sid the Sloth/"I Wanna be Like You" *The Kitten Book Part 12 - Oliver's Sleep/Robin Hood and Little John's Moonlight Talk *The Kitten Book Part 13 - Oliver Runs Away *The Kitten Book Part 14 - Prince John Arrives/"Manny's March"/Special Mission *The Kitten Book Part 15 - Oliver Encounters Sir Hiss Once Again/"Trust in Me" *The Kitten Book Part 16 - Prince John and Sir Hiss' Conversation *The Kitten Book Part 17 - Oliver's Friends *The Kitten Book Part 18 - "That's What Friends are For" *The Kitten Book Part 19 - Oliver Meets Prince John/Lion Fight *The Kitten Book Part 20 - The Dark Moment *The Kitten Book Part 21 - Oliver Meets Marie/"My Own Home" *The Kitten Book Part 22 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)"/The Grand Final *The Kitten Book Part 23 - End Credits Gallery File:Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg|left|Oliver as Mowgli Little John.jpg|Little John as Baloo Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Bagheera Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Shere Khan File:RDwji9l.jpg|Toulouse as Baby Mowgli File:Pic detail4f69b45398fbc.png|left|Marie as Shanti Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Trent moon Category:1967Movies Category:1967Rulez Category:1967 Prototype Category:The Aristocats Category:Robin Hood